


Kismet

by lifeinabeautifullight



Series: Together, Forever: S4 One-Shots/Fix-It Fics [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bridal Shower, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeinabeautifullight/pseuds/lifeinabeautifullight
Summary: With preparations for their upcoming wedding in full swing, Alex and Maggie have their (second) bridal shower and come to an interesting realization about a certain day three years ago.A Season 4 fix-it fic in which Sanvers are Endgame.





	1. Chapter 1

_No shoptalk at home._

That rule had been implemented at Maggie’s suggestion, to help Alex compartmentalize her life and give her a break from the stress that her promotion had brought. Though there was exceptions to the rule, it was otherwise strictly enforced and, so far, was helping.

‘This is the font I’ve been telling you about. What do you think?’

Despite having yet another horrible day at work, Alex had done nothing but smile since she’d come home, as she sat and planned her wedding. ‘I think I like it.’ Alex scrolled through the proofs their printer had emailed them. ‘I think I _love_ it actually. What’s it called?’

‘Scriptina.’

‘Fancy.’

‘And fun to say,’ Maggie added. ‘ _Sc-rip-ti-na_. See? Fun!’

‘You’re such a dork.’ A _dork_ that was almost certainly hamming it up a little in cheer-up/distraction tactics but that only made Alex love her even more. ‘Why am I marrying such a dork?’

‘Because you couldn’t contain your big fat gay crush on me.’

‘And whose fault was that, _Detective Dimples_?’ She’d never forget that night at the alien fight club when she’d short-circuited, nearly tripping over her own feet as Maggie had grabbed her hand. ‘Hint: it’s yours.’

Maggie grinned. ‘I would say that I’m sorry but I’m really not because my life is pretty damn perfect these days. Anyways,’ she slapped a hand against Alex’s thigh. ‘The invitations, menus, name tag thingys--.’

‘Place cards,’ Alex corrected.

‘ _Place cards_ , all that stuff looks good, right? I can tell them to go ahead?’

‘Absolutely.’

‘Great.’ Maggie returned to her laptop and did just that. ‘I’ve also got an idea that I want to run past you, to see what you think.’

‘Shoot.’

She took a few seconds to finish typing. ‘So I was doing some research--.’

‘And you call _me_ a nerd?’

Maggie rolled her eyes. ‘And I read that the average guest spends, roughly, $100 on a wedding gift, which is a lot and c’mon...look at this apartment, do we really need anything? Our kitchen’s well stocked; we’ve got more than enough towels; and we’re lucky to be in a position that we can afford anything that we do need. So, I was thinking that maybe instead of gifts, we could ask everyone to donate to a charity? If that’s okay with you?’

And there was Alex thinking that she couldn’t love that woman anymore. She didn’t say anything in response, just leaned forward and kissed the wonderful, caring woman that she was so fortunate to be marrying.

‘So...a good idea?’

‘It’s a _wonderful_ idea.’ And so typical of her fiancee, the most selfless person she knew. ‘What charity?’

‘I haven’t thought _that_ far ahead,’ Maggie chuckled. ‘But yeah...if that’s cool with you?’

Alex reached for Maggie’s hand and squeezed it. ‘Definitely.’

*** *** ***

No gifts were to be exchanged, nor would there even be a personalized napkin in sight as tonight, their second bridal shower, was all about what was really important - friends, family and cherishing time with such loved ones.

And for Alex, tonight also offered the rare opportunity to gawp over her fiancee in a dress. ‘Wow.’

A shy smile. ‘You think?’

‘Oh honey, I _know_.’ Fingers skimming the floral print, Alex’s hands came to a stop on her fiancee’s hips. ‘You look gorgeous, whereas I look painfully underdressed.’

‘You don’t.’

‘I do.’ She’d settled for a snug fitting red sweater and jeans, opting for practicality since the little shindig was being held on the recently renovated rooftop of her sister’s apartment block. Unlike Maggie who was a little radiator, constantly radiating warmth, Alex was always that bit more susceptible to the cold and preferred to err on the side of caution. ‘Listen, I...I want to be honest with you about tonight, because honesty is important.’

Maggie nodded. ‘That it is.’

‘Right. Which is why I need you to know that this bridal shower, this _second_ bridal shower, wasn’t Kara’s idea...it was mine.’

A confused Maggie frowned. ‘I’m not sure I follow?’

For days, Alex had been debating whether or not to bring this up but, ultimately, decided to on the grounds of communication and total transparency. ‘I asked Kara to arrange this because I wanted to give you the bridal shower that you deserve. I want it to be perfect this time and--.’

‘Not invite a bigoted asshole.’

Alex nodded, looking down at the ground. ‘I still don’t why I suggested that.’

Maggie tilted Alex’s chin up with her fingers. ‘Babe,’ her voice was soft, ‘I told you. I’m not mad about that. I was the one that asked him, remember? And I’m glad that I did because it finally gave me the closure that I needed, the closure that I probably would never have gotten if you hadn’t given me that encouragement. I’m grateful for that.’ She stroked Alex’s cheek with her thumb. ‘And grateful for _you_. All the more so now that I know that tonight was your idea.’

‘I love you.’

‘I love you too,’ Maggie pushed herself onto her tiptoes to plant a kiss on Alex’s lips. ‘But honey, you cannot be wearing those boots when I’m wearing flats. Change, now.’

*** *** ***

The heels were swapped for sneakers, and the leather jacket that Alex had opted to wear didn’t go unnoticed.

‘Isn’t that Maggie’s?’ Kara asked.

Alex rolled her eyes. ‘It’s _my_ jacket.’

‘Really? Because I’m pretty sure I’ve seen her wear it and not you.’

‘That’s because she keeps stealing it and I never get to wear it.’ In fact, it’d been missing from her wardrobe for nearly a whole year as Maggie had taken it to DC, as well as half of Alex’s wardrobe. ‘I know, I bought it and it was expensive.’

‘But worth it, it’s a nice jacket,’ Maggie grinned.

‘Wouldn’t know, I rarely get the chance to wear it,’ Alex laughed. ‘Speaking of nice,’ she gestured to the rooftop which had once been an aerial junkyard but was now a thriving garden. ‘This is pretty darn nice. You did all this yourself?’

Kara nodded. ‘I did.’

Maggie let go of Alex’s arm and wandered over to the railing to look at the city below. ‘I can’t believe I’ve been to your apartment godknows how many times, and you never thought to mention this place.’

‘None of my neighbors would’ve either. Shards of glass, rusty bikes, abandoned appliances, it was a disaster zone.’

‘Didn’t you once live here, babe?’

A guilty Alex looked away. ‘To quote the great Bruce Springsteen, I _didn’t start the fire, it was already burning_...so, yes, I may have dumped a few things up here but I wasn’t the first.’

'That wasn't _Springsteen_ , that was Billy Joel.'

‘And I thought that toaster looked familiar!’ Kara remarked.

‘Littering’s a misdemeanor,’ Maggie said.

‘So is stealing people’s clothes,’ Alex countered. ‘And that jacket is worth well over $500 so I’m fairly certain that actually makes it a felony.’

The cop nodded. ‘Touche, babe. Touche.’

The younger Danvers excused herself, whilst Alex went to grab drinks from the buffet. She brought two options back. ‘Beer or mojito?’

‘Do you even need to ask?’

Alex handed her the mojito - _peach_ , her fiancee’s favorite.

‘Question. When you lived here, how the hell did you afford the rent?’

Alex laughed. ‘I didn’t. You don’t want to know how much debt I was in what with living here and going to med school. I’m pretty sure that if J’onn hadn’t offered me a job then I’d be living on the streets.’ She swallowed, hard. ‘Or, almost certainly, on probation.’ Those charges may have disappeared but the shame she felt over the incident hadn’t.

‘Hey.’ Maggie rested her hand on Alex’s back. ‘That was in the past, okay? You’ve done a lot of good since then, focus on that.’

Alex always did when those thoughts started creeping in. A firm believer in the adage that _good things happened to good people_ , she knew that she must’ve done a lot of good to be engaged to the human embodiment of a _good thing_.

‘Guys?’

They turned at Kara’s voice.

Kara was standing with a slightly younger, brunette girl. ‘This is Nia, the friend that I was telling you about.’

‘Ah, CatCo’s newest addition. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.’ Alex keenly shook the girl’s hand. ‘I’m Alex, Kara’s long-suffering sister.’

The Kryptonian pouted. ‘Rude.’

‘And this, gorgeous lady, is my fiancee, Maggie.’

A blushing Maggie shook Nia’s hand. ‘It’s lovely to meet you.’

Nia seemed taken aback by the warm welcome. ‘Thank you, I just hope I’m not intruding by being here?’

Alex shook her head. ‘If you’re friends with Kara, then you’re friends with us.’

‘Absolutely,’ Maggie nodded. ‘I know just how daunting and scary it can be moving to a new state so it’s our pleasure to have you here. If you ever need anything then, please, just say. And, hey, if you’re free on December 3rd then we’d love to have you at our wedding.’

‘I...I would love to,’ Nia smiled.

The _SuperFamily_ just kept growing. Alex waved a finger. ‘You worked for Cat Grant, right?’

‘Political speechwriter for Ms Grant, yes.’

At such a young age too, Alex was impressed. She wrapped an arm around Nia’s shoulders. ‘Oh, I have some stories about her and Kara that you’ll _want_ to hear.’

*** *** ***

The guest list was different this time around but the games that Kara had picked out for them to play were just as cringeworthy.

After _Wedding Word Scramble_ and a rom-com themed version of charades, the self-appointed quizmaster handed everyone, bar the brides, whiteboards and markers. ‘Trivia time!’

‘Seriously?’ Maggie frowned. ‘Brainy’s only known us for a few weeks, and we literally just met Nia, it’s a little unfair.’

‘Or it’ll make things all the more fun.’ Kara took her seat and cleared her throat. ‘Okay, first question. Where did Alex and Maggie meet?’

Everyone was given thirty seconds to scribble down an answer.

And everyone, except Brainy and Nia, answered correctly.

The Coluan opted for _on the internet_. ‘I understand that dating applications on mobile devices are incredibly popular with this generation.’

Nia had also went for a well-thought, and very journalistic, answer. ‘I read recently that thirty-nine percent of people meet their partner through friends, so that?’

Maggie shook her head. ‘Both very good answers but the others are right. We met at work.’

‘At a crime scene, to be exact.’ Alex’s answer prompted a quizzical look from the young reporter. ‘She’s a cop, I’m a Fed. It’s kinda like a modern day, and much gayer, version of _Romeo and Juliet_.’

‘ _Romeo and Juliet_ ends in premature death for both lovers,’ Brainy remarked.

Oh, how she had to stop using that analogy. ‘Well this story won’t,’ Alex patted her fiancee’s knee. ‘Lesbian lives, and all that.’

They rattled through question after question, their answers all being straightforward enough until they reached the last card in Kara’s handwritten pile. ‘What is Alex’s favorite thing about Maggie? And Maggie’s favorite thing about Alex?’

Everyone gave answers but none of them were right.

‘My favorite thing about Maggie?’ Alex turned to her fiancee, risking losing herself in those deep brown pools. ‘Her compassion for others.’ Fighting for alien rights; putting aside her own personal trauma so Alex could have a positive coming out experience, wanting to forgo wedding gifts to donate to a charity...that was why Alex had fallen quickly for her, and why she was falling deeper and deeper every day. ‘Though, her ass is also pretty nice.’

Tears glistened in Maggie’s eyes as a smile tugged at her lips. She took a second to compose herself before giving her answer. ‘How safe I feel whenever I’m with her.’ She reached for Alex’s hand. ‘And to bring things back to a shallow level, her legs.’

*** *** ***

Many laughs were had, so were drinks.

As everyone cheered on a drunk Brainy tearing up the makeshift dancefloor, Alex’s attention fell on the one person who had snuck off to, once again, admire the beautiful views of the city.

The night was creeping on and, with it, came a chilly wind.

‘I know we said we wouldn’t get each other gifts but we both know this has always looked better on you,’ Alex said as she wrapped the leather jacket around her fiancee’s shoulders.

‘Tonight was already the best gift.’ The smile on Maggie’s face wasn’t new; it had been there all night long. ‘Thank you for this.’

‘I’m glad you enjoyed it.’

Maggie nodded at a plane that flew overhead, its bright lights cutting through an otherwise clear night sky. ‘Just think. In a few weeks that’ll be us.’

Five nights in Paris, followed by three in London. The excitement was real, and the countdown was very much on. ‘Here’s hoping that flight will be a lot smoother than my last international flight.’

‘Bad experience?’

‘Could say that.’

Turning her back on the city, Maggie’s eyes found Alex. ‘I’m sensing a story.’

A story that had, strangely, never cropped up in all the time they’d been together. ‘I was flying to Geneva. Three years ago. Flight 237.’

‘That’s...oddly specific.’

And it always would be as Alex would never forget any of the details about that flight. ‘It was the night that Kara became Supergirl.’

It took a few seconds for it to click. ‘The plane that almost crashed into the Otto Binder Bridge? You were on that?’

Alex nodded. ‘I, and a couple of colleagues, were headed to Geneva for a conference. The media reported it as engine failure but the flight had actually been sabotaged.’

‘Wow,’ Maggie said. ‘I was on a date that night, and we saw that plane descend....it’s crazy to think that you, my future wife, was onboard.’

‘It was crazier being on that plane. I thought I was going to die.’

‘Of course, of course,’ Maggie said soberly, perhaps now realizing why Alex always liked a drink prior to take-off. ‘Wait, was what that number? _237_?’

‘Yeah, why?’

‘My badge number is--.’

‘273,’ Alex finished.

‘I mean it’s not exactly the same but that’s a pretty big coincidence, right? You don’t need Brainy to tell you that the chances of that are very, very, _very_ slim.’

‘That’s ‘cause it’s not a coincidence.’ There was only one thing it could be. ‘It’s fate.’

*** *** ***

They hung around to say goodbye to everyone before calling it a night.

‘Thank you for doing this,’ Alex whispered into her sister’s ear as they hugged. ‘To finally get this right for her means a lot.’

‘Anytime. She’s family.’

Squeezing Kara one final time, Alex pulled away. ‘Night sis.’

Maggie smiled. ‘Yeah. Goodnight. _Sis_.’

*** *** ***

If there was any doubts about whether or not certain aspects of their relationship were mere coincidences, then the timing of the call shot them down.

2:37 a.m.

That was when Alex got a call to say that Agent Raymond Jensen, the man who had not only betrayed the agency but made things personal with her by assaulting her fiancee, had been found hiding out at an address downtown.

Alex hurried to get dressed and to grab her things, just so she could take that little bit longer saying goodbye to a sleeping Maggie. ‘I’m getting him for you,’ she whispered, running her fingers through soft dark curls. ‘I’m doing this all for you.’


	2. Chapter 2

The plan was simple.

She’d face Jensen on the ground and, if needed, support would come in the form of her sister who was in the air. It was just the two of them as that was all that was needed and, given recent betrayals within the agency, Alex’s trust only extended to Kara and a handful of others.

Kara carried out recon, her voice crackling through the comms.  _ ‘He’s still in the apartment. Sleeping like a little baby.’ _

‘Not for much longer.’ Alex had opted to take the stairs, rather than the elevator, on her way to apartment  _ 3C _ .

_ ‘Speaking of...did you manage to leave without waking Maggie?.’ _

‘I did.’ Sneaking out in the middle of the night was a skill she’d had to master since they’d gotten together, for Maggie was a notoriously light sleeper. ‘Just as well that I did, otherwise she’d have insisted on coming.’

_ ‘How’s she holding up?’ _

‘Her ribs are still sore, so she’s still in some discomfort but otherwise she’s okay.’

_ ‘And you?’ _

‘I’ll only be okay when we finally get this son of a bitch.’ The apartment came into view. ‘I’m here.’ She used to go head-first into battle. Now, if she could, she’d take a moment to reflect, to kiss that ring on her left hand and remember why she had to be careful.  _ For you, _ she thought as her lips touched the silver band.  _ I’m doing this for you _ .

The door gave way with one kick.

It alerted the occupant.

_ ‘He’s up. _ ’

‘Mhmm, where’s he headed?’

_ ‘Out the window _ ,  _ down the fire escape _ .’

‘Track him, I’ll be in pursuit.’ Alex picked up the pace, navigating through the apartment and finding the open window in what appeared to be the bedroom. She squeezed through and followed his path down to the ground. Visibility was poor in these wee hours but she could see him just up ahead. ‘Yeah, I’d run if I were you.’

Directions were given by her sister.

As were warnings.

_ ‘He’s around the corner about to ambush you.’ _

The warning was heeded and Alex was able to counter, tossing him over her hip as he lunged at her. ‘You’re still a little slow I see.’ Those sparring sessions had been worthwhile though, at least for her, as she was able to anticipate his moves and block them, with ease.

Then he fought dirty, faking a punch before delivering a headbutt.

Followed by an elbow.

Then a knee to the gut that winded her, giving him enough time to make another break for it.

_ ‘I’m moving in _ .’

‘No,’ Alex wheezed, pushing herself back to her feet. ‘Stay...in the air...I’ve got this.’

_ ‘You’re hurt _ .’

‘I know my body.’ She was already back in pursuit. ‘And my limits, it’s okay.’

_ ‘Alex-- _ .’

‘Don’t make me pull rank.’

She kept going, kept pushing as they ran through a back alley, into the main street, across a deserted road then back down another alley. As luck would have it, Jensen was apparently unfamiliar with this neighbourhood, the chase grinding to a halt as he reached a dead end.

Alex drew her weapon, aiming it at the traitor’s heart. ‘It’s over.’ A weight was lifted off her shoulders saying those words out loud. ‘Get on your knees. Now.’

Kara landed beside Alex. ‘Do what she says.’

Realizing there was no way he could escape from two of them, he begrudgingly got down on his knees.

Alex knocked him onto his ass with a boot to his gut. ‘That’s for betraying your country.’ Then another. ‘That’s for headbutting me.’ And another. ‘And that’s for just being an asshole.’

Her sister pulled her away. ‘No more.’

‘He deserves more.’

‘He does but we’ve talked about this.’

Nodding, Alex stopped and holstered her weapon. ‘I’ll cuff him, you get ready to fly him to--.’

Kara groaned. ‘Do...do...you feel that?’

‘No?’ Alex felt nothing but the chill of the late fall air. Then it dawned on her as she watched her sister start to sway, growing weaker and weaker. ‘Kryptonite. Get out of here.’

‘No, it’s--.’

‘Leave, now.’ She pushed Jensen face first into the concrete. ‘You asshole.’

‘That’s not me.’

‘Yeah, yeah, sure, of course it--.’

Tires screeched as a van pulled into the alley, followed swiftly by another.

‘Supergirl, leave,’ Alex was now pleading for her sister to get the hell out of there. Yet she needn’t have worried, for those armed men that piled out the back of the vans weren’t interested in the Kryptonian...no, they were interested in  _ her _ .

And she tried to fight them off, tried to defend herself but it was pointless, there was just too many, she was outnumbered five to one.

The sting of a taser brought her to her knees.

She couldn’t fight back as they pulled her away from Jensen, nor could she fight back as they threw her into the back of one of the vans.

*** *** ***

The journey took ten minutes, thirty-seven seconds, all at a steady, law-abiding pace and never any urgency to get to its destination.

The second the engine was killed, Alex was up and on her feet, ready and primed for those doors to open to give herself the best fighting chance.

She lowered her fists when she saw Colonel Haley.

‘Director Danvers.’

If this was a joke then the punchline was definitely lacking. A confused Alex stepped out of the van, immediately recognising her surroundings of that of the DEO’s parking lot. ‘What...did you…?’

‘I apologise if my men were a little rough with you.’

_ Her men _ . ‘ _A l_ _ ittle rough?  _ They  _ tased _ me.’

‘You were resisting.’

‘Because I thought my life was in danger,’ Alex fired back. ‘How the hell was I supposed to know they were your men? I didn’t know because I assumed we were on the same page yet, clearly, we aren’t.’

‘We are on the same page, Director Danvers.’

The marks that lingered on her skin begged to differ. ‘Why did you take Jensen?’

‘That information is above your clearance level.’

A lame, and expected, answer. ‘Where is he now?’

‘At a blacksite where he will be dealt with accordingly.’

Those words made Alex feel uneasy. ‘And what does that mean?’

‘Again, that is beyond your clearance level. All you need to know is that you are no longer to investigate Agent Jensen. And that is a order.’

‘That’s bullshit.’

Haley crossed her arms. ‘Excuse me?’

‘That is bullshit,  _ ma’am _ .’

The Colonel didn’t care. ‘The Vice President and I have discussed recent matters and, at his request, I’ll indefinitely be overseeing the running of the DEO. You will still be Director, but I have the power to overturn any of your decisions as I see fit.’

And it just went from _worse_ to _clusterfuck worse_.

‘Starting with the DEO’s relationship with the NCPD. I will be terminating it.’

‘Why?’

‘Our resources and manpower are far superior than anything that they have to offer. Frankly, collaborating with them is a waste of time.’

Again, Alex knew the answer before she asked. ‘And Detective Sawyer?’

‘Her services are no longer required.’

Alex shook her head. ‘No. That’s a mistake. She’s one of the best assets that this agency has, and you know that.’

‘Oh, don’t worry. I am aware of Detective Sawyer,’ Haley smiled. ‘You two share a personal relationship--.’

‘That has been fully disclosed and is not at all a secret.’

‘No, but such a relationship can be a hindrance, can cloud judgements and that is exactly why it’s not a good idea to work with someone that you’re sleeping with.’

_ Sleeping with _ . Alex’s knuckles whitened at trivialisation of her relationship. ‘Detective Sawyer is my  _ fiancee _ , and she was working with the DEO before we even started dating. She has an excellent record, her case closure rate is--.’

Haley cut her off. ‘Irrelevant. My decision is final. Please inform Detective Sawyer that her access to the DEO has now been revoked.’

_ Livid _ would be an understatement. ‘Is that all, Ma’am?’

‘For now,’ Haley nodded.

Alex went to leave but was stopped by the Colonel clearing her throat.

‘Director Danvers, when you exit you salute your ranking officer.’

Alex was biting her tongue so damn hard she was surprised that she hadn’t severed it yet. She begrudgingly saluted. ‘Yes ma’am.’

*** *** ***

Some seven hours after leaving, she came home, finding her fiancee nestled under the duvet on the couch.

‘You look cosy.’

Maggie smiled. ‘Join me?’

Usually Alex wouldn’t need asking twice. Lazing on the couch was how they usually spent their Sundays, recharging before the week ahead. Yet this wasn’t a  _ usual _ day, nor had it even been a  _ usual _ few weeks. She instead opted to sit on the facing armchair. ‘Permission to talk about work?’

‘Granted.’ Maggie sat up. ‘What happened?’

‘I got Jensen.’

‘And?’

‘Haley took him off my hands.’ Alex lifted up her shirt. ‘Forcibly.’

The cop recognised the two little marks instantly. ‘She tasered you?’

‘Not her personally, she’s too much of a suit to get her hands dirty. No, she had a whole fucking tactical team that swooped in and incapacitated me so she could cart Jensen off to some blacksite somewhere, all before ordering me to stop investigating him.’

Maggie’s brow furrowed. ‘What is the hell is going on?’

‘I ask myself that question every damn day,’ Alex said. ‘Oh, and she’s also cut all ties with the NCPD so good luck ever trying to get in the DEO again.’

Confusion turned to anger. ‘Why would she do that?’

‘She thinks it’s a waste of time.’

‘She’s wrong.’

‘Try telling her that. Wait, you can’t because that crazy bitch will probably have you shot if you come within a hundred feet of her.’

‘My reputation precedes me, apparently.’

‘Yeah, well, I’m not letting this go. I’m going to fight this with all I’ve got because I refuse to let her do something so stupid.’

‘No,’ Maggie shook her head. ‘You are going to do no such thing. If it was any other cop, you’d be fine fighting but me? Your fiancee? Haley wants you to fight, to make a fuss over this. So you aren’t. You’re going to get on with your job and follow her dumb orders.  _ I’ll _ show her what a mistake she’s making. If you aren’t allowed to investigate Jensen then I will. What have you got?’

‘Not that much but we did find a few things in his apartment.’ Alex reached into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out a folded up flyer.

‘Oh.’

‘You’ve seen this before?’

‘I’ve seen similar when I was in DC. It’s propaganda for a group called  _ The Children of Liberty _ . They’re anti-alien, though we never had any real leads on them before. This,’ she tapped the piece of paper. ‘Is huge. If Jensen was working for them then so were Otis and Mercy Graves. We always figured that this group was dangerous, and this is proof.’

‘There was also a gold mask, does that sound familiar?’

Maggie nodded. ‘We knew little about them but we’d heard stories, and they supposedly wore masks to their meetings. Please tell me you didn’t take that mask back to the DEO.’

‘We didn’t, not after Haley asked me to stop the investigation.’

‘Well, unfortunately for her, I’m not under her command and, therefore, she will not be stopping me from going after these bastards.’ A fire was lit and burning in Maggie’s eyes. ‘You in?’

Alex didn’t even hesitate. ‘Ride or die.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> And to those who celebrate, Happy Thanksgiving! xo


	3. Chapter 3

Original plans for today involved finalizing things for the wedding that was mere weeks away.

Now their Maid of Honor was helping them with something else, something far more sinister. And she was angry. ‘Seriously? What is that woman’s problem?’

‘The hell if I know,’ Alex answered after explaining the situation and what they were dealing with. ‘All I know is that she’s got one.’

‘And so do we if we let her make more stupid decisions,’ Maggie chimed in before turning to her future sister-in-law. ‘Are you sure that you want in on this?’

‘Uh, of course,’ Kara nodded. ‘Haley’s orders don’t apply to me anyway as, technically, I’m not an employee of the DEO.’

‘Nor am I.’ Maggie sought out a high-five that Kara was only too happy to provide.

Alex frowned. ‘Why do I feel like you’re starting a clubhouse?’

‘You always wanted us to become close,’ Maggie grinned. ‘And the  _ We Don’t Have To Follow Haley’s Stupid Orders Clubhouse  _ is hardly exclusive. If you want in, all you have to do is quit.’

‘Then how would I be able to buy you pretty things?’

‘Good point, please don’t quit.’

Like a magpie, Kara focused in on the diamonds that hung around Maggie’s neck. ‘Is that new?’

A beaming Maggie held the pendant between her thumb and forefinger. ‘Early two year anniversary present.’

‘I got her that necklace and she got me tickets for the  _ Bulls _ .’

Maggie placed a quick kiss on Alex’s cheek. ‘We’re flying to Chicago from Europe so we’re, essentially, tacking on an anniversary trip to the end of our honeymoon.’ She interlaced her fingers with Alex’s. ‘It’s our first proper vacation together so we thought we’d make the most of it. God knows when we’ll next have the chance.’

And that was the sad truth. Though, that aside, things couldn’t get any better. ‘On December 3rd 2016, we had our second date. This year we’re getting hitched.’

‘That is, what I believe the kids would call,  _ a glo up _ ,’ a certain voice remarked from behind.

Of course, those plans were all dependant on a certain  _ Coluan _ not giving Alex a heart attack before then. ‘Dude,’ she placed a hand over her racing heart. ‘Teleportation may work on other planets but we have these things called doors here on Earth and it’s highly recommended that you use them.’

‘My sincere apologies but I made a discovery that I thought I should share as soon as possible.’ He held up the mask that they’d found in Jensen’s apartment. ‘This contains a low spectrum enhancer.’

‘In English, Brainy,’ Maggie said.

Another intellect piped up. ‘It’s used to see infrared,’ Alex explained.

Brainy took the baton and ran with it. ‘Indeed, which gave me a theory that these people, the  _ Children of Liberty, _ are using infrared to pass messages onto one another in the public domain. So I did some investigating and my findings, well, they were troubling.’ He walked over to the window, gesturing for the others to follow. ‘Were you aware that the sweet old lady in the apartment block across from you was an alien?’

Alex shook her head. ‘I don’t even know the name of my next door neighbour, let alone the species of people across the street.’

‘For future reference Miss Rath is a Trombusan but, most worryingly, her ageing body isn’t the biggest threat to her health.’ He offered the gadget to Alex. ‘Take a look.’

Alex’s stomach lurched. ‘Shit.’ The big red  _ A _ that was plastered on the side of the building was naked to the human eye but very much visible for those wearing those goddamn masks.

Maggie took a look too and also cursed. ‘Fuck, we have to get her out of there.’ It took a second for the implications of such vandalism to fully hit her. ‘Oh my god, how many aliens do you think they’ve located?’

‘There’s too many factors to give a reasonable estimation,’ Brainy replied. ‘But Kara’s apartment has not been marked so they have yet to find them all.’

‘Or they’re targeting the more vulnerable ones?’ Maggie suggested. ‘Easy targets, it’d be much quicker to deal with them.’ Again, she was hit with the realization of what that meant. ‘Kids could be at risk.’ Then another. ‘The title of their manifesto is  _ Twilight’s Last Gleaming _ . That’s when they’re going to attack.’

‘Which is,’ Alex looked at her watch, ‘About an hour from now. We need to remove those markings.’

*** *** ***

Kara and Brainy took to the skies.

Alex and Maggie settled for the roads, Alex driving whilst Maggie used tech to look for those red letters.

‘There’s one over there.’

Alex pulled over so that Maggie could dismount the  _ Ducati _ .

The sleeve of her jacket was all it took to make the residence safe. ‘All gone.’ Maggie said after she sprinted over and hopped back on, wrapping her arms tightly around Alex’s waist once more. ‘Another one gone. How’s it looking up there?’

_ ‘Good, thankfully. I’m going do another flyover to see if there’s any I missed.’ _

‘Great. Brainy?’

_ ‘Likewise. I shall be doing the same _ .’

The weight was starting to lift off Alex’s shoulders. ‘We’ve got one more street to check and that’s it. Can one of you fly over to check we haven’t missed any?’

_ ‘I’ll do that _ .’

_ ‘I will also do that.’ _

‘Thanks guys.’

Maggie gave a gentle squeeze. ‘You’re doing great, Director Danvers. I’m proud of you.’

Those words meant the absolute world.

‘Fuck that bitch Colonel Haley.’

And those words made her laugh whilst also reminding her to push on, to make this city a safe place as others wouldn’t.

They pulled into the last street of the area they’d agreed to cover, a quaint little cul-de-sac. Maggie pointed to the garage door straight ahead. ‘There’s one there.’

Again, Alex pulled over and Maggie ran to make the property safe.

This time, though, they weren’t alone.

Three masked men bundled out of a parked car, carrying baseball bats.

Another blindsided her, pulling her off the bike from behind.

The commotion was probably enough to alert her fiancee but she still shouted a warning just in case. ‘Maggie!’

Alex sweeped the legs from under one of the men, pouncing on the black metal bat he dropped, using the weapon to block another. She went to capitalise, to kick him in the gut but was thrown off balance by the gunshot that rung out.

_ Maggie _ .

Her assailant used the distraction to his advantage, throwing Alex to the ground. ‘This is what happens when you protect  _ them _ ,’ he muttered, proceeding to choke her with the bat. He was strong, too strong.

And she was helpless, her vision starting to go cloudy as she couldn’t breathe.

Then her knight in a leather jacket came along and swung like Pete Rose.

Maggie kicked the whimpering, now limp, man aside. ‘Babe? You okay?’

Alex managed a nod as her fiancee helped her to sit up. ‘The gunshot--.’

‘It’s just a flesh wound. The son of a bitch will, unfortunately, be fine.’ She pressed a finger to her ear. ‘ _ Team Super _ ? We need some assistance when you’ve got a sec.’

*** *** ***

The NCPD took the men into custody. They weren’t talking which, given that J’onn wasn’t able to find anything when he read their minds, wasn’t at all surprising.

With no fresh leads or intel,  _ Team Super _ decided to call it a night and start afresh the following day.

Head resting in her fiancee’s lap, Alex was exhausted yet content. They’d done good today and for the first time in a long time, maybe ever, she felt like she’d done a good job as director - even if, technically speaking, she hadn’t been acting on behalf of the DEO. ‘We should go into hibernation until the big day.’

Maggie, who was gently running her fingers through Alex’s hair, hummed in agreement. ‘Or travel to another Earth, kidnap versions of ourselves and make them go to work in our place.’

‘What if they’re straight?’

‘Oh, they wouldn’t be. I mean look at us. It doesn’t matter what Earth we’re on, we’re soulmates on every single one.’

Alex smiled. ‘That’s sweet but there’s going to be one version of me that thinks she can pull off a braid like Lara Croft and you would not want to date that.’

‘You could pull that off.’

‘Really?’

‘Totally.’ Maggie rubbed Alex’s scalp. ‘Speaking of...how are you having it for the wedding?’

‘Not decided yet.’

‘Well, when you do figure it out, don’t tell me because I want to be surprised.’ She leaned down for a forehead kiss. ‘It’ll make watching you walk down the aisle all that sweeter.’

Soft, so damn soft. Though untraditional. ‘You’re not supposed to look.’

‘Babe, I’m marrying  _ you _ . It’ll be impossible  _ not _ to look. My resolve is going to last all of one second, if that,’ Maggie grinned. ‘I will end up looking and I will have zero regrets.’

Alex reached for Maggie’s cheek, caressing it with her thumb. ‘Thank you.’

‘For what?’

‘For having my back; for making the impossible seem possible; for knowing just the right things to say’ she could go on forever but sleep was starting to pull her under, so she wrapped it up with one final reason. ‘For loving me, no matter what.’

This time Maggie’s lips lingered on Alex’s forehead for a while. ‘Always.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter of National City's Big Gay Wedding fic is coming next week! ;)
> 
> Until then...thoughts on this?


End file.
